comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Doctor Strange #22: 21 Jun 2017 Current Issue :Doctor Strange #23: 19 Jul 2017 Next Issue :Doctor Strange #24: 23 Aug 2017 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Doctor Strange #23 Doctor Strange #22 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 1' - Collects the Doctor Strange stories from Strange Tales #110-111 & 114-141. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 2' - Collects the Doctor Strange stories from Strange Tales #142-168. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #169-178, plus Avengers vol. 1 #61. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #180-183, plus Marvel Premiere #3-8, Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #126, Marvel Feature #1, & The Sub-Mariner #22. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 2 #1-9, plus Marvel Premiere #9-14. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 2 #10-22 & Annual #1, plus Tomb of Dracula #44. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 2 #23-37, plus Chamber of Chills #3-4. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 2 #38-45, plus Man-Thing #4 & What If? vol. 1 #18. - *'Doctor Strange: Into the Dark Dimension' - Collects vol. 2 #68-74. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 1: The Way of the Weird' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. "Every spell cast comes at a cost, but what happens when Strange falls behind on his tab? Find out as the good doctor wakes up somewhere very odd, nearly naked — with no spell books, no weapons and no memory of how he got there…or why all the monsters are chasing him! And as a new visitor to Strange’s Sanctum Sanctorum learns one wrong door can lead to oblivion, a magic circle of Strange’s friends and allies are about to face their greatest threat." - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 2: The Last Days of Magic' - Collects vol. 5 #6-10 & Doctor Strange: Last Days of Magic. "They have crossed the dimensions, purging them all of sorcery, one by one. Now the Empirikul have arrived in the Marvel Universe. And with Earth’s Master of the Mystic Arts weakened beyond measure, is there any chance of stopping them? The Sorcerer is no longer Supreme, and he will find himself at the mercy of the Imperator! With his magic destroyed, and his world on the brink of disaster, are there any more tricks left up Doctor Strange’s sleeves?" - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 3: Blood in the Æther' - Collects vol. 5 #11-16. "How did Stephen Strange become the Sorcerer Supreme — and how has he lost it all? In the present, Strange is on the brink of death, his magic nearly depleted. Sensing the Master of the Mystic Arts is at his weakest, his greatest foes will return from the shadows, ready to strike — starting with one of his oldest rivals, Baron Mordo! But as a parade of bad guys line up to take their shot, one of Strange’s newest enemies may be the deadliest of all." - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 4: Mr. Misery' - Collects vol. 5 #17-20 & Annual #1. "As magic faced its last days, Mr. Misery helped Doctor Strange defeat the Empirikul. But that doesn't make Misery a hero. Not one bit. Now the nightmarish creature is about to show Strange the full meaning of his name - and he'll do it by visiting pain and suff ering on one of the Doc's closest allies! The Sorcerer Supreme won't stand for that -but to bring the thunder down on Misery, he needs a little help from Thor!" - - (forthcoming, September 2017) *'Doctor Strange, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #1-10 & Doctor Strange: Last Days of Magic. - - (forthcoming, September 2017) Omnibus Hardcovers *'Doctor Strange Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects Strange Tales #110-111 & 114-146, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 Annual #2. - *'Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-40, plus Ghost Rider vol. 2 #12. - Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Doctor Strange, vol. 1' - Collects the Doctor Strange stories from Strange Tales #110-111 & 114-168 (in B&W). - *'Essential Doctor Strange, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #169-178 & 180-183, plus Avengers vol. 1 #61, Marvel Premiere #3-10 & 12-14, Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #126, Marvel Feature #1, & The Sub-Mariner #22 (in B&W). - *'Essential Doctor Strange, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #1-29 & Annual #1, plus Tomb of Dracula #44-45 (in B&W). - *'Essential Doctor Strange, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 2 #30-56, plus Chamber of Chills #4 & Man-Thing #4 (in B&W). - *'Doctor Strange Epic Collection, vol. 3: A Separate Reality' - Collects vol. 1 #180-183 & vol. 2 #1-5, plus Sub-Mariner #22, Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #126, Marvel Feature #1, & Marvel Premiere #3-14. - *'Doctor Strange Epic Collection, vol. 13: Afterlife' - Collects vol. 3 #76-90, plus Strange Tales #1 & Doctor Strange: What Is It That Disturbs You, Stephen? - - (forthcoming, October 2017) *'Doctor Strange: Don't Pay the Ferryman' - Collects vol. 2 #75-81. - *'Doctor Strange: The Flight of Bones' - Collects vol. 4 #1-4, plus Mystic Hands of Doctor Strange #1. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 1: The Way of the Weird' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 2: The Last Days of Magic' - Collects vol. 5 #6-10 & Doctor Strange: Last Days of Magic. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 3: Blood in the Æther' - Collects vol. 5 #11-16. - - (forthcoming, Octember 2017) Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jason Aaron. Artist/Covers: Chris Bachalo. Publishing History * Volume 1: #169-183, 1968-1969 (continues from Strange Tales) * Volume 2: #1-81, 1974-1987 * Volume 3: #1-90, 1988-1996 (Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme) * Volume 4: #1-4, 1999 (The Flight of Bones; indicia states as vol. 2) * Volume 5: #1- , 2015-present Future Publication Dates :Doctor Strange #24: 23 Aug 2017 :Doctor Strange #25: 20 Sep 2017 :Doctor Strange #26: 18 Oct 2017 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero